Mind Clash
by Eevee Griffin
Summary: A new Superhero joins the Legion but Brainiac 5 has a bad feeling about her. Is this feeling really a bad sign or just a bout of jealously, as the new Superhero's power happens to be the same as his own; a 12th level intelligence. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have to?" Lightning Lad complained, as he watched the three forms of triplicate girl suspend a huge banner across the front of Legion Headquarters.

"If we want to stand a chance again the Scavengers, then yes" Triplicate girls forms said simultaneously as they descended slowly to the floor.

"But does it really have to be that big… I mean couldn't we make it just a tiny bit smaller?"

Triplicate girl summoned her other forms into one being and went to pat Lightning Lad on the shoulder. "I suppose your hoping then no one will turn up" she laughed, "That isn't going to happen and you know it, as soon as the news gets out that we're holding auditions there is going to be a queue from here to the border of New Metropolis"

Lightning Lad sighed and made his way back into the Legion headquarters.

The queue was not as long Triplicate girl said it would be, but it might as well have been.

The judges: Saturn girl, Timber Wolf, Lightning Lad, Superman and Brainiac 5 had been interviewing possible legionnaires for over five hours and still had not seen any promising applicants. The next candidate to enter the room called himself 'Bad Luck Boy' and as soon as he entered the room Lightning Lad's chair broke beneath him and he ended up on the floor. Timber Wolf decided to escort him from the room before he caused any more misfortune, but not before Saturn Girl's flight Ring went out of control and sent her spinning across the room into the opposite wall.

"Seriously I can't take another-" Lightning Lad began to say and then stopped as the next applicant stepped into the room. She was tall and beautiful, with long black hair down to her waist and a bright green super-suit to match her vivid green eyes. Lightning lad raised his eyebrows, as she walking, hips swaying to the centre of the room.

"Hi" she said shyly, "I'm Clever Claire"

"And what's your superpower Claire?" Superman said, craning his neck to get a better look at her.

"I have a 12th level intelligence"

The Legionnaires looked at each other then at Brainiac 5; his face was expressionless, as he stared at the girl beneath him.

"I believe this is Brainy's field" Saturn girl said, "Would you care to test her Brainy?"

Brainiac 5 frowned ad then stood up, "I'll take her to my laboratory"

He indicated Clever Claire to follow, as he descended to the floor and left through a door at the side of the room.

"So Brainy, did she pass your Brainiac quiz of Brainy-ness?" Lightning lad said, as Brainiac 5 entered back into the room, closely followed by Clever Claire who was smiling smugly to herself.

"Surprisingly yes" Brainy said, propelling himself back up to the judging panel that overlooked the space below.

"Really?" Lightning lad said happily, watching Clever Claire twiddle her thumbs as she awaited their verdict.

"I think we should she her fight now" Timber Wolf said, "just to see if she can stand the heat"

"Any volunteers to fight her?" Saturn girl asked, watching her fellow Legionnaires as they shuffled in their seats. "Brainy? What about you?"

"I-"

"Scared you'll be beaten by a girl?" Lightning Lad cut in hurriedly, eager not to fight Clever Claire himself.

"No" Brainy scowled, getting to his feet.

"Scared she'll out-wit you?" Lighting lad continued, sniggering.

"I never said I would not fight her Lightning lad, I just though we should give her something easier to test herself on first"

"Oh, go on Brainy" Superman said, "Just take it easy with the cosmic blasters okay"

Brainy smiled, "Okay"

"We'll start with the basic interception," Brainy said to Clever Claire, taking his place across the room from her. "I will tackle you and you will try to avoid me, okay?"

"Alright" Clever Claire replied nervously and braced herself.

Brainiac 5 ran at her, aiming a punch at her shoulder. Clever Claire waited until Brainy was right on top of her, before grabbing his forearm and punching him in the stomach, making him stagger backwards.

The Legionnaires murmured to each other, as they watched Brainiac 5 attempt to punch Clever Claire again, without much success.

"Right" Brainy said, moving back across the room before Claire could launch another counter attack. "I think we shall move onto something a little bit harder"

Clever Claire smiled, "I'm ready," she said.

"Then lets begin"

Brainiac 5 launched himself into the air, and suspended himself a few feet above Clever Claire. However much to everyone's surprise, Clever Claire leapt into the air and grabbed Brainiac 5's ankle and smashed him into the ground. He got up almost immediately and charged at Clever Claire. She grinned to herself and stood totally still, until Brainy had reached her. She pressed a few buttons on a band around her wrist to activate a shield which Brainy crashed into and was send sprawling backward into the wall.

Saturn girl gasped and leapt down from the judge's podium towards Brainy.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. With help from Saturn girl he stood up and limped over to Clever Claire. "I underestimated you Clever Claire," he said, letting go of Saturn girl's arm as he approached her. She giggled almost patronizingly, "Well let's hope you can learn from your mistakes, if you haven't got enough information crammed into that little head of yours" she bend down and patted him on the head and then turned on her heel and left.

"So what do you think?" Superman said, watching the door close softly behind her.

"I really think she should be on the team" Lightning Lad said at once.

Brainiac 5 scowled, smoothing down his ruffled hair from where Clever Claire had patted it.

"I think she's too clever for her own good" Brainy said flatly, ascending back to his chair, Saturn girl close by his side, just in case.

"I think you hit your head" Lightning Lad scowled, "She'd be great! And speak for yourself" he added, watching Brainy's irritation turn to annoyance.

"Well maybe if you weren't concentrating on her looks so much you'd have noticed how she cheated"

"Cheated? What do you mean Brainy?" Superman said frowning at Brainiac 5.

"Rule 94 of Legion auditions clearly states that no applicant is allow to aid him or herself with any mechanical device, talisman or unnatural energy" he said.

Lightning lad scowled, "But your mechanical aren't you Brainy, what about that?"

Brainy frowned, "But that's part of me and far from the point"

"Which is…?" Lightning Lad said innocently oblivious.

"She used an external device"

"But isn't that the same principal of your force field belt?" Superman asked, pointing it out.

Brainy ran a hand over the device and sighed; he knew he could not deny that.

Lighting Lad smiled, "So are we recruiting her or not?"

Superman frowned at Brainy and then looked at Lightning Lad. "I don't see the problem…" he said, "As you said Brainy she passed your test, but why don't you like her?"

"I have a bad feeling about her," he said, busying himself with the screen in front of him.

"What do you mean feeling?" Lightning Lad laughed, "You're a robot!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Lightning Lad actually said that. I mean everyone knows Brainy is touchy about the robot subject" Phantom girl said to Saturn girl as they relaxed in the main computer of the Legion Headquarters as they waited for the new Legionnaires to enter.

Two new Legionnaires had been picked out of the thousands that had auditioned. One of them was named 'Frozen Fred' who could freeze an entire squad of the Science Police with one blast of his freezing breath, while the other was Clever Claire; who was gifted with an 12th level intelligence.

"Where is Brainy anyway?" Saturn girl said, continuing their conversation as Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate girl entered the room.

"He's with the new recruits," Timber Wolf said, hearing their conversation and coming over. "Lightning Lad and Superman are with them too. They're showing them around."

"I just hope Brainy is okay…" Saturn girl said, as the door opened yet again.

Into the room came Lightning Lad and the new recruit Clever Claire. Both were highly engrossed in their conversation and did not even look up as Saturn girl approached them, until they had walked right into her.

"Oh hey Saturn girl. This is Clever Claire" Lightning Lad smiled, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"I know that Lightning Lad, I auditioned her too, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Lightning Lad said distractedly, as he gazed transfixed at Clever Claire.

Triplicate girl giggled and came over. "Its very nice to meet you" she said to Clever Claire, holding out a hand.

Clever Claire smiled and took it, "Nice to meet you too. It's great to be in the Legion at last"

Triplicate girl grinned back and watched as Lightning Lad sat down beside Clever Claire on one of the many sofas scattered about the room.

The main door slid open and the rest of the Legionnaires- not currently on missions- filed into the room.

"Brainy can you bring up Cosmic boy on the monitor please?" Saturn girl said to Brainiac 5 as he made his way over to Computo: the Legion's computer system.

"Computo open video link for Cosmic boy" Brainy said, taping controls into the computers key pad.

"Opening link with communicator 25143" Computo said, in a metallic computerized voice. Instantly a large window popped up on the screen displaying Cosmic boy's head.

"Hello everyone" Cosmic boy said, "It's good to see you all again"

"Its good to see you too" Saturn girl smiled at the screen, "As you can see we have two new Legionnaires, they are just about to recite their pledge, we thought everyone should be present"

"Of course" Cosmic boy smiled down at the new Legionnaires from the screen. "Sorry I couldn't be there, we're having problems with the Sorcerers world again"

"We understand" Saturn girl said and then looked over at Brainiac 5, "Brainy could you open links with every available Legionnaire?"

Brainiac 5 nodded and began typing.

Several seconds later, the room was covered in the faces of various Legionnaires on many different screens surrounding the room.

Saturn girl brought out two boxes displaying the Legion symbol on the front and held them out to the new recruits.

Clever Claire and Frozen Fred opened their boxes and pulled out a ring and belt with a round Legion symbol on the buckle which they fastened round their waists. Then they put on their rings and held up their hands and then began to recite the traditional Legion of Superheroes pledge: "To the Legion of Superheroes I make this solemn pledge. To use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe"

Then one by one they said, "I choose a new name to honour the heroes of the past." And then said their names.

"I am Frozen Fred"

"I am Clever Claire"

The Legionnaires raised their fists into the air, "Long live the Legion!"


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark and quiet but Brainy still could not get to sleep. He felt uneasy and his brain was too full for him to sleep anyway, so instead he decided to get some work done in his lab.

The corridors were equally quiet. The rest of the Legionnaires were fast asleep or working on late shifts or patrols.

Brainiac 5 however met no one as he made his way to the third floor where his lab was.

He entered, but was surprised to find someone already inside. The girl was hunched over one of Brainy's experiments in progress; Brainy cleared his throat loudly.

The girl turned and Brainy recognized it as Clever Claire. Brainiac 5's eyes narrowed.

"Good evening Brainiac 5, or should I say morning" she corrected herself, glancing at the clock which read twenty-seven minutes past two.

Brainy scowled, "What are you doing in here? Do you need something?"

Clever Claire shrugged and pointed at Brainy's experiment, "I worked out a flaw in your experiment" she said; "The radiation being passed through here is too strong," she pointed.

"I know" Brainiac 5 said, gritting his teeth, "It is a work in-progress"

"Clearly" Claire smiled and stood up. She looked down at Brainiac 5 from her great height and smiled scathingly.

Brainy turned his back on her at sat down at a desk. Claire sat beside him and watched as he accessed files on the Scavengers.

Claire watched with obvious boredom until Brainy turned to her, "Do you want something?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"I was wondering when you were going to show me around _our_ lab"

"_Our_ lab?" Brainy asked.

"I talked to Cosmic boy and he said you'd be _happy_ to share with me"

She laughed, "I'm not sure where the happy part came from. Seems your never happy Brainiac 5. Except when you're with 'Superman'"

She laughed again, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret" she winked at him and left the room.

Brainy just sat there, looking after her with loathing.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Saturn girl had organized a briefing to discuss the Scavengers, so the Legion had gathered in the meeting room to do so.

Saturn girl stood at the head of the room, ready to begin. The Legionnaires sat and watched her. She cleared her throat and was about to begin, when the door opened. Brainy walked into the room. His eyes were dull from lack of sleep and he dragged his feet as he walked up to his seat.

The Legionaries looked at each other. This was not usual Brainiac behaviour.

Brainy sat down next to Bouncing Boy and motioned Saturn girl to continue.

She looked at him sadly then, back to the screen behind her.

"Now this" she said pointing to a picture of a building behind her, "Is where the Scavengers are believed to have made their base. The space is large and well guarded. We shall need six Legionnaires to infiltrate. Our objective is to arrest all of the Scavengers and return any stolen or scavenged technology. Any questions?"

"Which Legionnaires will be going on this mission?" Bouncing boy asked, twiddling his thumbs on the desk in front of him.

"I was thinking this would be the perfect time to try out our newest recruits"

The Legionnaires nodded. "Therefore I thought that Frozen Fred, Clever Claire, Timber Wolf, Triplicate girl, Lightning Lad, Superman and I should go"

"What about me?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"We already have one 12th level mind on the team Brainy, we don't need another" Lightning Lad said.

Saturn girl glared at Lightning Lad, "I thought you could mind the base and send us info from outside the field"

Brainy nodded and then to everyone's surprise stood up and left the room.


End file.
